The invention is based on a bayonet mount-like connection of a magnet valve to a housing block.
Magnet valves, upon introduction into a receiving bore of the housing block, are often put in contact with supply lines and removal lines for pressure fluid that discharge into this bore. The high forces exerted by the pressure fluid thus act upon the mounted magnet valves and must be absorbed by the housing block. The form-fitting connections of magnet valves to the housing block must therefore withstand very heavy loads, especially in the case of magnet valves of hydraulic vehicle brake systems. Accordingly, such connections are not only embodied expensively in terms of construction, but cannot be joined together except with a relatively major expenditure of time. Bayonet mount-like connections of magnet valves to a valve holder known in fuel distributors for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines (German Patent Application P 39 07 764.0) have a relatively large radially extending flange of the magnet valve body, which can be made only at considerable expense and does not have the strength required for vehicle brake systems.